Anniversary
by DemonLover16
Summary: Marissa believes Alex has forgotten their anniversary.


**Author notes, story notes and everything else, on profile. Thank you :)**

* * *

She walked into the apartment complex and went to grab her mail before heading up; she sighed as she realized the majority of the envelopes she held were bills.

"No money coming in, all of it going out eh?"

She heard the voice coming from the right; she turned her head around and saw one of her neighbours in the process of closing his own box. "How'd you know?" She questioned with a roll of her eyes.

The man shrugged, as he waved his own pile of letters, "same story every day."

The two turned around to see the back of a long legged brunette enter the elevator, a look that screamed 'I am out for blood, get out of my way' adorning her features. She sighed as she saw him turn back and stare at her, "hey um... wasn't that..." he trailed off.

The girl nodded; "crap," she let out quietly as the two of them set for the stairs.

"Dude, she looked pissed," he started as the two of them started climbing the stairs knowing the elevator was currently being used by the furious woman, "what'd you do?"

She turned her head sharply, "what makes you think I had something to do with that?"

He rolled his eyes at her, "because the only other time she came barging in here looking like that was when you forgot her birth... OH MY GOD!" He yelled out after having craftily explained his reasoning.

"What?" She looked at him confused by his sudden outburst.

"You... you forgot your anniversary..."

She let out a breath as the two set off to climb the final set of stairs, "I... I didn't I just..."

She was cut off by him, "you just forgot... dude, how do you forget! You guys have been together for like ever!"

She rolled her eyes, "first off, a year, second I didn't forget... I just wasn't sure if... it was yesterday or today..."

He laughed at her, "you would. Good job." He kept on laughing as the two had finally reached their floor and parted ways, he stopped short before reaching for his door pointing to her own front door, "good luck," he whispered to the blonde next to him, quickly adding, "hi Marissa!"

"Hi Kevin," he heard the girl reply before he ran into his apartment wanting to avoid the screaming match he was sure was coming forth from this meeting.

The blonde looked at the girl sheepishly from the end of the hall, "hey bab..." she was however cut off by the stern look she was being given, she sighed and let her head fall down as she walked towards the girl.

"Inside. Now." Were the only words the brunette spoke to her. She sighed knowing Marissa would much rather tear into her within the confines of her home and not out in the open where witnesses could possibly see.

She begrudgingly made her way to the door walking past the woman she loved and unlocked the apartment door before opening the door and letting her walk in first, "sorry bout the mess, I started renovating." She watched as the taller girl made her way in looking around slightly confused considering the tarps hadn't been up the last time she was there.

The blonde stood back as the brunette dropped her purse on the ground and made her way to what seemed to be the blonde's couch, she went to remove the cover but was quickly stopped, "no, not there."

Marissa turned around and if it was at all possible, she glared at the girl with even more anger. She moved to one of the other spots in the living room where she could sit, but was stopped once again, "no... not there either."

The brunette moved to the kitchen which was also covered up she was started to get frustrated, at this rate she'd just yell at the girl then and there, and truthfully she usually would, but she wanted to sit, she felt like this fight was going to take more out of her than she wanted and she didn't want to have to relocate midway.

She turned around and pointed to one of the chairs with a look asking if there was fine but the blonde merely shook her head, she was about to blow up when the girl spoke, "why don't we go in my room? Nothing's covered there and yea..." she spoke quietly as she tried to move in the general direction.

"You can't FIX this with sex Alex," Marissa finally spoke loudly.

Alex sighed, "I'm not trying to... I'm just saying, nothing's covered in tarps and dust in there, you can sit on my bed, I'll stand by the door, I just figured..." she stopped when she saw the taller girl walk past her towards the bedroom.

Alex let out a deep breath, she watched as Marissa burst through the door and fumbled with the light switch, Alex was walking quietly behind her, she stood back a little watching as Marissa had stepped a few feet into the room as she finally hit the switch turning on the lights.

A light gasp came from her as she realized that none of Alex's regular lights came on; she'd become used to Alex's odd room that had no direct light source, the kind that had a switch but all it did, was allow for the electrical outlets to transmit current.

All of Alex's regular lamps that she had connected to the one power source were off but there was a light glow in the room, she looked up to see the ceiling covered in she assumed were Christmas lights, she couldn't help the hand that quickly shot upwards to cover her mouth, "oh my God..."

Alex smiled to herself knowing she'd achieved her goal, she slowly moved forward until she was standing behind the brunette, she gently wrapped her arms around her waist as she rested her chin on the girl's shoulder.

Marissa couldn't move, she felt the blonde's arms tighten around her middle but she could only let out another gasp that was muffled by the hand that was still covering her mouth. She slowly took in the rest of the room, there were candles littering the night stands and the dresser.

The blonde had thrown deep red curtains over the windows both effectively blocking out the bright California sun while also casting a reddish glow within the room. She didn't think it could get much better until she glanced in the corner of the room to her left, only now noticing the blonde had set up a small low set table that had candles scattered atop while it sat surrounded by warm coloured cushions.

She couldn't help it, the tears that had made their way into her eyes the moment she'd stepped foot into the room and seen the ceiling, were now free falling, she finally leaned back slightly into the blonde's hold who only seemed to tighten her hold even more.

"You didn't really think I'd forget our anniversary did you?" She asked quietly as she spoke into the girl's ear, dropping a light kiss right below the girl's ear.


End file.
